A Bubbles and Boomer Love-Story
by CocoxPie
Summary: A Bubbles and Boomer One-shot. There is an upcoming dance...Boomer wants to go with Bubbles. Will he be able to ask her before it's too late and she it taken? Read to find out! Rated T


**One-shot story between Bubbles and Boomer I don't nor will own Bubbles and Boomer.**

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

 _Hey! Its me bubbles! Well a lot has changed since the rrb have turned good well… not exactly they have quit being villains and have decides to go to school like normal boys BUT they still do pranks and things like that they are now like the "bad boys" of the school. Anyway we, the powerpuff girls, have changed. We are now 16 years old and have also changed physically. My hair is still in pigtails but now they reach my shoulder blades. I have grown taller and matured a bit. I still love animals like puppies and kittens. I shouldn't be the one to say this but I am a pretty and popular girl and a lot of the boys are attracted to me or at least thats what blossom and buttercup say._

 _Buttercup has changed too. Her dark hair reaches mid back *Kind of like how 'this CChick' draws buttercup* she is still the toughest one in the group and is amazing at sports and is somewhat popular or at least thats what she thinks. I think she is very popular. Buttercup in my opinion is very pretty and she always has got your back._

 _And then there is Blossom the leader of the power puffs who also is very popular. She is also very pretty and has become one of the smartest girls in the school. Blossom is also attracted by the boys and is awesome at volleyball._

 _Then there are the rowdy ruff boys. Brick tends to have anger issues but can be kind and understanding, and super smart but just doesn't want to admit it._

 _Butch Is funny and kinda jumpy but very brave and tough. We are somewhat friends but not that close._

 _And last and least Boomer. Well he is the worst or at least to me. He always makes fun of me and calls me bubble butt for some reason. He acts like he's the best. One time he embarrassed me in front of the whole class. It was history class and I had fallen asleep because I was up all night studying for and exam until the teacher asked me a question but I hadn't heard it so Boomer wrote a note saying the answer is 5,684 and guess what? I was dumb enough to say it and then the whole class laughed. After the laughter died down the teacher said "we aren't in math bubbles but good try" OMG I had just realized WE WHERE IN HISTORY! Grrr… he's gonna pay._

 _Anyway school starts in 5 min so gotta go also after school I am going to ask something VERY important to Butch about the upcoming dance._

 _P.S we now don't use those weird striped dress neither do the boys *shirt*_

That was all that was written in her diary. Man, I feel bad for stealing it. But I can't BELIEVE she's asking butch to the dance! CRAP! I wanted to go with her! Omg I am going to kill butch if he says yes. I GOT IT! I'll ask her first! okay She's gonna ask butch after school so I am gonna ask her before then. I KNEW I shouldn't have written down a wrong answer for her to say. NOW she HATES my guts! HOW am I so, so… STUPID! I'll ask her after lunch I really hope she says yes!

 **Before Boomer read the diary**

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

"Bubbles! *pant* wait up!" my green eyed sister said.

"Yes buttercup?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Its really important!" she replied

"What is is?"

"I need you to ask butch who he likes and find out who he's taking to the dance."

"OoOoh looks like someone has a crush!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay I'll do it I'll ask him after school"

After that I began to write in my diary until I looked up from it and sighed. *why does boomer hate me… I like him. I should ask him to the dance! Oh who am I kidding he wouldn't like a girl like me. He'd probably think I'm a baby.*

 **Lunch**

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

Gotta go and ask bubbles!

"Boomer!" My orange headed brother said

oh no

"Yes brick?"

"I can't believe I'm asking YOU for this but what should I get blossom for her birthday?"

"umm I dunno something sweet 'cause she's sweet right?"

"hmmm I got it! Ill get her a charm bracelet the one I saw in the jewelry store! It had some candy charms on it!" He exclaimed

"okay now I gotta go"

"wait! can I borrow 20 bucks?"

"grr FINE! but you owe me! BIG TIME!"

Great! Now I'm late! Thanks Brick…

Oh no! Bubbles has already left!

But maybe I can catch up to her! She's probably at the-

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

Noooo classtime! Brick is gonna PAY!

 **After school**

I ran as fast as I could to bubbles' locker but I was too late she was talking to Butch!

"Hey Butch!"

"Hi bubble head! Whats up?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone?"

"no why?"

After that I couldn't quite figure out what they were saying because of the noise from fellow classmates gathering their books and heading home. I could only make out a few words.

"Well … …. … …go with you"

"oh … .…"

"and another thing"

"yes?"

"I was wondering…. …. you like… …..me"

"Oh well I ….. ….."

"haha well …. ….. … … … I think you're cute ….. …. ….. …. ….. ….. …..

"Okay pick …. up at ….. or 8:00

OMFG HE SAID YES! Nooooo my life is ruined!

 **After School Bubbles' P.O.V**

Ah schools over!

"Bubbles! remember!" My green sister said

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled in response

I saw Butch at the locker

"Hey Butch!"

"Hi bubble head! whats up?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"go ahead"

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone?"

"no why?"

"Well Buttercup wanted to go with you"

"Oh did she?"

"and another thing"

"yes?"

I was wondering who you like? Actually buttercup was the one who asked me"

"Oh well I do like Buttercup she's cool but I don't really know"

"haha well she was saying, and I quote -I think you're cute- hah she was practicing it over and over"

"Okay pick her up at 7:00 or 8:00"

I sighed and walked off. They are so lucky Blossom gets Brick Buttercup gets Butch but I get no one. Well the dance is tomorrow and there still is a chance! I hope…

 **That night….**

I can't sleep…. I guess Ill head to the park for some fresh air…

 **Boomers P.O.V**

"GET OFF ME BOOMER! I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR GIRL JEEZ!" Butch said.

"LIAR!" I yelled

"GOD! What is WRONG with you!"

"JUST SHUT UP!''

Then I flew off to the park to clear my mind leaving a blue streak behind me.

...

 **Butch's P.O.V**

"What's up with him?" asked Brick coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"I don't know he started to cat fight me"

"Really?…BUAHAHAHAHA"

"hEY don't laugh!"

"Butch got beaten by Boomer! Butch got beaten by Boomer!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up…he's just got _girl_ problems"

 **Bubbles P.O.V**

The park was quiet. Until I saw a figure walking towards me and grabbed my arm. I screamed.

"Let go of me!"

The figure covered my mouth and pulled out a knife I was so scared I thought this would be the end. I bit his hand hard and kicked the figure in "the parts". Since he had a knife I ran then I saw a blue streak fly above me. I figured it was the one and only Boomer….

He grabbed the guy and threw the figure to the sky pokemon style.

"Thanks for saving me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you gotta be more careful now go home I gotta go"

I had then realized Boomer got cut

"No boomer! You are hurt! Please come to my house and I will fix your arm!"

"I can't"  
"Please boomer I don't want you to get hurt" Okay this causes extreme measures. PUPPY FACE

"…"

"Please"

He sighed "Uh….Okay fine"

Then we flew off and get to my house.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

"Of course not! not after you saved me!" Bubbles said while putting bandages on him.

"Oh"

"I have been wanting to tell you that…I actually like you…I have since first grade"

"You have? But I thought you liked Butch I saw you asking him to the dance the other day"

"Huh? Hahahahaha!"

"Whats so funny?"

I was asking him to go with buttercup"

"oooh wow I'm so dumb….wait…uh oh" The blonde boy said remembering what he did to his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing, Its just I wanted to ask you to the dance but I thought you were taken"

"No…"

"So um Bubbles?"

"Yes Boomer…"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!"

 _They then kissed and lived happily ever after just like in a story-book and someone right now is reading their story-book just like how someone is reading about us and our story._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Done! R &R! I am sorry about the whole *kissing scene* I'm not good with fluff XD**


End file.
